


baby, all at once this is enough

by Aberial_63



Series: Settling Down [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Actor!Magnus, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hazel-Eyed Alec Lightwood, M/M, Moving In Together, Writer!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberial_63/pseuds/Aberial_63
Summary: It's one year down the line and exciting things are happening for Alec. Magnus realizes that he doesn't want to miss one second of it...





	baby, all at once this is enough

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on writing a sequel, but here we are. There was such a positive response to the first fic and I started getting ideas for more fics, so why not keep going? I don't know how many parts there are going to be in this series and I can't guarantee many more, but I will definitely add more installments if inspiration strikes.
> 
> Song title is from "King of my Heart" by Taylor Swift

Almost a year ago, Magnus' life had changed completely. Alexander Lightwood had stepped up on a stage in front of hundreds of people and kissed Magnus, a kiss that had led to the most fulfilling and breathtaking romance of his life. That kiss had been the start of a relationship that healed the old scars on Magnus' heart and made his life one of love and warmth. Since they'd started dating, Magnus had fallen hard for Alec. Everything about Alec, from his gentle hands to his unending kindness to the way he curled into Magnus and pressed affectionate kisses to his cheek when they cuddled on the couch, left Magnus breathless and utterly certain that this was the person he wanted to spend eternity with. Alec was everything that Magnus never knew he needed, everything he never realized was so desperately necessary for him to breathe. 

 

One of Magnus' favorite things about Alec was his writing. It seemed to Magnus that Alec was a walking contradiction: his writing was eloquent and awe-inspiring, a thing of beauty that left a heart aching and a soul yearning to explore the world that consumed it, but the man himself tended to lack the grace that his work had in excess. Sometimes, he stumbled over his words or he had difficulty explaining exactly what it was that he was thinking. Somehow, Magnus had fallen in love with both sides of Alec, despite how opposite they were. 

 

It was for that reason that Magnus was pacing around his house anxiously, phone gripped tightly in his hand. Alec had an interview with an executive at HarperCollins today and it had the potential to lead to the publishing of Alec's first book. Magnus had an immeasurable amount of faith in his boyfriend and his talent, and he knew that the world would be lucky to read his novel, but a traitorous part of his mind warned him to not get his hopes up. He wanted this so badly for Alec because he'd been there to see the way the rejections he'd faced in the last year had crushed him. He'd seen the way Alec closed himself off from the world so that no one would see that he was hurting. Magnus hated seeing Alec so heartbroken. Today, all Magnus wanted was a win, a sign that all of Alec's hard work hadn't been for nothing. 

 

On days like this, Magnus didn't totally hate his large house in Kensington. It gave him plenty of room to wander and keep himself occupied. The normally lonely rooms became filled to the brim with his nervous energy and prevented it from suffocating him.   

 

Magnus nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone buzzed in his hand. His fingers shook as he opened a new text from Alec. 

 

_ Alexander <3 : Interview just ended..Can I come over? _

 

_ Magnus: Of course. How did it go?? _

 

_ Alexander <3 : I'd rather talk in person. Be there in thirty _

 

Magnus felt his stomach drop. This wasn't a good sign. If the meeting had gone well, Alec would've been brimming with excitement. He wouldn't have been able to contain himself if they had wanted his book. 

 

_ Magnus: Okay, my love. I'll be waiting _

 

Magnus clicked his phone off and sighed. He knew Alec would need some comfort right now and it just so happened that Magnus knew exactly how to give him that. Magnus rushed around the house, grabbing blankets and pillows. He settled it all in front of the fireplace in the living room, forming a cozy place for them to sit. He grabbed a pile of Alec's favorite records and had them ready for him to choose from when he got there. Finally, he set the chocolate ice cream out to soften on the kitchen counter. If anything was going to cheer Alec up, it would be this.

 

The next twenty minutes were torture as Magnus waited by the door. All he wanted to do was hold Alec and tell him that it was all okay.

 

Magnus heard the crunch of gravel under tires as Alec's cab dropped him off. Despite Magnus' abundance of restraint, he couldn't resist opening the door to meet Alec as soon as possible. When Alec spotted him, he smiled halfheartedly and walked into the house with Magnus.

 

Immediately, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and buried his head in his shoulder. 

 

"Hi," he murmured into Magnus' shirt. 

 

"Hey there, handsome," Magnus answered as he pulled Alec closer. 

 

The two stayed that way for a moment, but Magnus couldn't contain his nerves and pulled back. He needed to know what had happened. 

 

"So," Magnus said eagerly, "how was the interview? Did you charm them with your boundless talent and winning personality?"

 

Alec groaned and rolled his eyes. "I don't wanna talk about it. Tell me about your day instead. I'd much rather hear about that."

 

He rubbed Magnus' arms encouragingly, urging him to speak up.

 

"I just sat around and worried about you all day. Please, Alexander, tell me before I lose my mind."

 

Alec huffed out a sigh and stared stubbornly at the floor. Magnus recognized the downturn of his lips and the crease in his brow. Disappointment slithered into his heart. He'd really been hoping that this was going to be Alec's big break. 

 

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry," Magnus apologized and grabbed Alec's hands. "Forget about those people. They couldn't spot talent if it was standing right in front of them. I know you're upset, so what if we just go sit by the fire and eat ice cream and listen to that album I bought you for your birthday and not think about HarperCollins. How does that sound?"

 

Alec muttered something under his breath, face still turned away from Magnus. 

 

"What was that?"

 

Alec looked up and, surprisingly enough, a small smile played on his lips. 

 

"I said that I hope it's celebratory ice cream."

 

Magnus shook his head, bewildered. 

 

"What? Celebratory ice cream? I'm sorry, I'm not— that doesn't mean—"

 

Alec nodded, squeezing Magnus' hands like they were his lifeline. 

 

"Babe, I got it. I'm getting published."

 

Magnus' jaw dropped and he gaped. He didn't understand. 

 

"You got it?" he parroted slowly, trying to process. 

 

"Yeah," Alec replied, a grin on his face. 

 

That one word was enough to make it click in Magnus' head. He flung himself into Alec's arms, clinging to him with all the strength he had. 

 

"Oh my god!" Magnus shouted.

 

Alec laughed and embraced Magnus with all he had. 

 

When Magnus moved away to look at Alec, he couldn't take his eyes off of that shining, happy face. Magnus fell in love just a little more as he gazed at his rosy cheeks and bright eyes and joyful smile. 

 

"I didn't think you got it. You came in and I thought—" Magnus babbled, shaking his head and utterly baffled. 

 

Alec smirked. "I faked it. I wanted it to be a surprise. You should've seen the look on your face."

 

Magnus scoffed and pushed playfully at Alec's chest.

 

"It seems like I'm not the only actor in this relationship."

 

Alec responded by drawing Magnus near and teasing, "Watch out, Bane. I'm coming for your job."

 

"An author and an actor. You truly are a man of many talents."

 

"You have no idea," Alec murmured. 

 

They tried to kiss, but it was too difficult with the matching grins on their faces. The news kept hitting Magnus in waves and he couldn't help but laugh with disbelief and excitement. Sunlight zipped through his veins and he felt so grateful that life was finally giving Alec all that he deserved.

 

Magnus rested his forehead against Alec's. 

 

"I am so proud of you, Alexander."

 

Magnus opened his eyes and he saw the blush that had spread across his lover's cheeks. He heard Alec's breath catch in his throat when he looked into Magnus' eyes.

 

"I couldn't have done it without you," Alec whispered. 

 

Magnus rolled his eyes. 

 

"That's not true," he chuckled.

 

"Yes, it is," Alec insisted, cupping Magnus' face in his hands. "You taught me how to believe in myself, how to trust in my own abilities. You were always there to pick me up when I was  on the verge of giving up. It didn't matter if it was my tenth rejection or my fiftieth. You were by my side, making sure I knew I was good enough. I wouldn't have had the courage to keep going if it wasn't for you. So thank you, Magnus, for helping me make my dream a reality."

 

Magnus melted at Alec's words. This was one of those times where Alec knew exactly the right thing to say. He knew just how to make Magnus understand how deep their love ran. The man standing before him was just as devoted to their relationship as Magnus, was equally committed to providing support and care in times of need. 

 

In that moment, Magnus realized that this love was what he wanted to come home to every night. He wanted to fall asleep in Alec's arms, his one place of true safety on this earth. Magnus wanted to immerse himself wholeheartedly in Alec.

 

This revelation was sudden but all-consuming. He couldn't have held it in if he tried.

 

"Move in with me."  

 

Alec drew back.

 

"What?"

 

"Move in with me, Alexander. I don't want to go another day where I don't have the chance to sleep beside you at night and wake up with you in the morning. I want to be right there every single time something like this happens. I want us to live together, completely and without reservation."

 

Alec seemed absolutely dumbfounded. "You want me to live with you? Here?"

 

At that, Magnus looked around at his house. That familiar pit formed in his gut. He'd grown to despise this place. It was too large and too empty. It had been perfect during his party days, but now it felt like a ghost town haunted by memories of times that he wasn't fond of anymore. 

 

"No."

 

"No? But I thought you wanted me to move in?"

 

Magnus realized his mistake. 

 

"I do want you to move in, Alexander.  Not  _ here _ , though. When I first moved from LA to New York, I had a loft in Brooklyn. It would be perfect for us. You would still be in the city for your appointments. We could go out more often since the drive won't be horrendously long like it is now. You would be closer to your sister too. I converted it to storage when I bought this place, but I could easily have it ready for us in a week or so. All you have to do is say yes, Alexander."

 

Magnus' heart stopped as he waited for Alec's answer. He tried to steel himself for a negative response, but he knew it would crush him. 

 

"Yes."

 

.

  
  


"I really don't understand why I have to be blindfolded, Magnus."

 

Magnus chuckled as he carefully guided Alec into the elevator. 

 

"Because it's a surprise and I can't have you peeking."

 

Alec groaned as the doors closed. "It's just an apartment, babe. I doubt it will shock me that much."

 

"Just let me have my fun, Alexander."

 

He pressed a kiss to Alec's lips, but the other man jumped.

 

"Sorry," Alec apologized. "Didn't realize how close you were. Maybe you should take this blindfold off so I can see you."

 

"Nice try. It'll just be another minute. In the meantime, get ready because I'm coming in."

 

Alec smiled softly and Magnus kissed him gently. Alec rested his hands on Magnus' hips, a warm and welcome gesture. 

 

Today was the big day. Alec and Magnus were finally moving in together after a year of dating. They'd taken things relatively slow, but it had made them stronger. There was no one Magnus trusted more to share his life with. 

 

The elevator doors opened and Magnus pulled Alec along behind him. He took out his key and led them into their loft. 

 

"Come on, Magnus. I know we're inside. Just let me see."

 

Magnus sighed dramatically. "Fine. You win this time, Lightwood."

 

He untied the red cloth from around Alec's head and scrutinized his reaction. He desperately hoped he liked it.

 

What was there not to like, though? Magnus had spent the last week and a half moving furniture in and decorating the whole apartment. He had to admit that he'd added a lot of his own flair to it with vibrant colors and eclectic art, but he'd tried to add touches that would appeal more to Alec's personal style. There were picture frames with memories of their trip to Maine last summer on the coffee table. The bookshelf was overflowing with novels from their combined collections and a spot that was being saved for the first copy of Alec's book. The blanket on the couch was the one Alec adored and had immediately claimed as his own the first time he had stayed at Magnus' former home.  

 

Alec covered his mouth with his hand. His eyes were wide as he drank in their surroundings. That couldn't be good. 

 

"You hate it, don't you?" Magnus frowned. 

 

"No," he breathed, looking to Magnus fully for the first time since they entered. "I love it."

 

Magnus was surprised to see unshed tears glimmer in his eyes. 

 

"Alec?" he asked hesitantly, concern taking over. 

 

Alec waved him away.

 

"I'm okay. I think it just finally set in that I really do get to have this. I get to live with my greatest love in our gorgeous home and I get to be happy. I never thought I would have this life, Magnus, but it's right here."

 

Alec beamed at him, obviously overjoyed. Magnus couldn't help but join him. His chest ached at the honesty in Alec's voice and he was indescribably glad to give this to Alec. He deserved this happiness more than anyone Magnus had ever met. 

 

Magnus wrapped Alec in his arms and it dawned on him that home wasn't this loft or his old house. No, it wasn't a place at all. Home was a person.

 

Home was Alexander Lightwood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always welcome <3 Remember to subscribe to the series if you are interested in reading more about these two!


End file.
